Grell's Rebound and Sebastian's Mistake
by YourxFortunexCookie
Summary: GRELL X SEBASTIAN X UNDERTAKER! this mostly leans to Sebastian x Grell thoo. Grell got rejected once again by Sebastian and was very depressed. He comes across the Undertaker to ease his pain... Sebastian feels bad about how hard he rejects Grell and apologizes YAOI, YAOI, YAOI... look forward to a smexy threesome.. .


**Title- Grell's Rebound and Sebastian's Mistake -** Grell x Underaker x Sebastian Fanfic

 **Author- Mimi- Yasha**

 **A/n ? - For this story, no i dont have a note really. Umm Hope u guys like this story though. I put alot of work into it. Title Credits to one of my best friends Cassie Kyoya! This chapter is GRELL x UNDERTAKER. I believe the chapters after this will have SEBBY X GRELL and , a yaoi threesome ^.^ enjoy! Wait I just reliazed that** _ **WAS**_ **an authors note XD XD.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The tall, slender, red-headed man walked the dark streets of londen. He wondered what to do, since he was not feeling himself. Grell was not acting dramatic, excieting, or flanboyent as he usually is. The shinigami was depressed. All he wanted was love from a man; a man who was, yes very handsome but caring for Grells feelings.

The reapers shark like teeth that were normally shaped into a huge smile, was unfortunatly upside down. He had just got rejectied, once again by his dear, Sebastian. He seriously felt like crying, or maybe just killing himself once again ( * For the people who don't know, Grell became a reaper because he commited suicide and his punishment was to be a shinigami, until he was forgiven for his sin. * )

But that all changed when he saw the name " UNDERTAKER " across the top of a small shop. There was at least a little hope that Grell could regain his happiness. The scarlet-haired shinigami walked up to the shop and read the " CLOSED " sign. He put his gloved hand on the door knob and slowly opened the door. Pure silence took over the room until the creeking of the door was heard.

" My shop is closed. I am so- " Undertaker had a good look at the custumor.

" OPPS. My bad Grell. Why don't you come in my dear? "

Grell nodded his head and closed the door behind him.

" It's rather dark in here! " Grell complained.

" I got it covered. " Undertaker giggled with such a creepy look on his face as he lighted some candles.

" Anyways, what brings you to me shop at this hour? "

Grell signed. He wasn't in the mood to even tell Undertaker, but he insisted.

" I got rejected by Sebas-chan once again... and this time it was VERY harsh. I felt as if my heart was being torn out of my chest... "

Undertaker listened to the emotion in Grell's voice. He became serious and stopped smiling and giggling. There was a moment of silence: Almost as silent as it was before Grell entered the shop. Not one shinigami spoke, exhaled, inhaled, or moved. They just starred into each others eyes. Grell sat across from the undertaker and the wooden table sat between the too.

All of a sudden, the silence is broken because of the sound of heavy breathing fills the air, only because Undertaker Unexpectitly brought his face close to Grell's. The suprised reapers heart-beat went rampid. He was not to sure what was happining. _Why was undertaker being so... Seductive. The look on his face says it all._

The grey-haired shinigami picked up Grells chin with his fingers. He felt Undertakers long black nails slightly dig into the skin of his own chin. Grell looked into the retired reapers eyes, suprised ever: but blushing so hard.

He whispered in Grell's ear. " I will make you forget about Sebastian, because the name you'll be screaming... will be mine. "

The blush on the current shinigami's face changed into an even darker scarlet color when he felt the man of his dreams lips press on his own. Grell kissed back and he felt Undertaker's tongue press against his botton lip. Sutcliff immedently let him enter his warm craven. The table was no longer between to too, they happened to move to a sofa in the dim room.

The kiss was rough, sexy, and pretty hardcore ( sorry, I fangirled even when writing this! Bare with meh T.T ) Grell wrapped his legs around his mans hips and bucked against him. They rubed their erections together, causing them both to grunt out in pleasure.

Undertaker already had his hands around Grell's hips and happen to untie his long coat. ( * You Sneaky Undertaker, YOU! * ) And roomed his hands under Sutcliffs Atire. They broke the kiss after a while to catch their breaths. After a few moments, the sexy reapers went back to buisness. Undertaker kissed Grell for a little longer, but he needed more than his lips. He unbottoned Sutcliffs vest and tie, along with his trousers and exposed his white, ivory skin.

Undertaker ran his hands around Grell's chest, exploring every inch of it. He playfully toyed with his nipples and Grell sorta twitched around a bit. Undertaker laughed and placed his mouth on Sutcliff's right nipple as he circled his long-nailed fingers on the other abanded moaned aloud, feeling Undertaker's warm saliva and his warm breath on his hardned nipples. Sutcliff felt his erection start to get more harder than it was already XD

The older decided to remove his clothes also. Undertakers clotheing douped to the floor in one, quick, and smooth motion. Grell's mouth was practically watering. He went bac on top of Undertaker and begain to make out with him once more. Their tongues danced around and when their lips seperated, a long string of saliva connected them. Undertaker was on the top now and started to kiss his uke's neck, leaving mini butterfly kisses on it until he found a sweet spot. He sunk his teeth in Grell's flesh, leaving a hickie and Sutcliff signed aloud.

Grell felt his member get grabbed by the hand of Undertaker and he moved his hand up and down, teasing the red-haired shinigami. " Undertaker...yes faster! " With that said, undertaker pumped faster.

" Grell, didn't I tell you that you were going to be yelling my name! "

Undertaker replaced his hand with his mouth and sucked on Grells tip and then managed to put most of Grell in his mouth. ( Oh My LORD . ) Grell bucked his hips into Undetakers mouth. And as soon as he was about to cum, The grey haired reaper stopped. Grell looked at Undertaker with a sad look on his face. ( Awe. T,T )

" Why'd you stop? "

" I want you to beg for me Grell... "

Sutcliff signed aloud. " Undertaker, I want you to have sex with me. "

" Aren't we in the proceess of doing that darling? Be specific! " ( Aww. stop teasing him Undertaker T.T ) " I want you to come inside of me... PLEASE! "Grell was becoming impatient.

Undertaker nodded his head. He grabbed Grell by the hips and sat him on his penis. Sutcliff turned his head to the side, feeling the funeral directer's self inside off him. Undertaker kept his hands on Grell's hips, making him jump up and down. pushing His member inside grell as Grell signed aloud " UNDERTAKER.. nhh... faster please. "

They contunied this process for a while, until Undertaker relised his warm seed into Sutcliff. Grell's cum shot up on undertakers chest, causing them both to moan aloud at the overwhelming feeling. He collased on Undertakers chest and they both feel down on the soft sofa. They lied together, naked trying their best to catch their breaths that were heavy as ever...

" Undertaker...? "

" Yes Grell darling. " Undertaker gave his signature smile

" Thank you! You where right. I had totally forgot about Sebastian. "

" No problem my dear. I hope we can do this more often... "


End file.
